Daisy
by l'arc en noir
Summary: Roy/Riza—Karena Riza rusak, dan apa pun yang ia katakan akan terdengar hipokrit. Untuk challenge Against Non-Consensual Acts.


**Catatan:** cerita ini bersetting _AU_ namun tetap mengambil latar tempat dan waktu seperti yang ada di canon. Jadi ini rincinya: Roy tetap perwira militer dan Colonel Self-Absorbed-Sparky, Riza memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah medis alih-alih akademi militer setelah perbincangannya dengan Roy di makam Berthold Hawkeye. Para FMA babes di militer profesinya jadi dokter. Dan akan ada pasangan Ayah-Anak tertentu yang kemunculannya menyalahi lini masa canon.

Fanfik ini diikutsertakan untuk challenge _Against_ _Non_-_Consensual_ _Acts_, multichapter karena saya payah kalo bikin _oneshot_, _duh_ … saya usahakan fic ini rampung sebelum garis mati.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Arakawa Hiromu does. I gain nothing. All credits are dedicated to the respected creator mentioned. No Trademark Infringement Intended.

**Warning:** OOCness may ensue, mentions of _child_ _abuse_ and _sexual_ _assault/non_-_con_, but it's still safe for T-rated, I guarantee. And yeah, cursing …

* * *

_Mereka pasti tengah bercanda!_

Riza menarik lengan Maria Ross, memaksa dokter perempuan itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Bolpoin dan _clipboard _ di genggaman Maria jatuh ke lantai. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik di ruangan Riza, keduanya keras kepala.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan tidak mengikutsertakanku dalam kasus ini?" Riza berbisik, namun penekanan suaranya cukup mengatakan jika ia tidak menyukai hal yang tengah berlangsung. "Kita satu tim, apa dasar kalian tidak menyertakanku?"

Maria bergeming. Jika dalam keadaan biasa ia akan langsung mundur begitu ditatap Riza dengan cara seperti ini, maka kali ini lain. Riza perlu mundur dari urusan mereka. "Dr. Hawkeye," Maria memulai, seformal dan sedingin yang ia bisa. "Dewan Komisionaris Rumah Sakit telah memutuskan jika aku dan Dr. Catalina saja yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus Nina Tucker. Itu perintah. Kau adalah dokter militer, kau pasti tahu jika kau harus patuh kepada perintah."

Riza menggertakkan gigi. "Terkutuk militer dan kode etik mereka! Aku hanya ingin alasan, Maria," desisnya, masih belum melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan koleganya. "Hanya alasan, aku tidak butuh basa-basi dari atasan. Mereka bisa mati jika mereka mau dan aku tidak peduli!"

Maria menghembuskan napas panjang. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya dari awal, menyembunyikan hal dari Riza Hawkeye membutuhkan keahlian tinggi. Ia mengangkat lengannya untuk menepis lengan Riza, menunduk selama ia melakukannya. Saat ini, menatap sepasang pupil cokelat madu di hadapannya adalah hal tersulit di dunia.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu alasannya, Riza?" Maria berkata, gagal menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam suaranya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu alasan mengapa kami menarikmu keluar dari kasus ini?"

Riza mundur selangkah, ia tidak menyangka Maria akan balik bertanya dengan cara seperti itu. Karena sesungguhnya Riza tahu. Demi Tuhan Riza tahu. "Aku—" Ia menelan ludah. "—Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut kalian."

"Riza …." Maria meratap putus asa, menahan suaranya agar tidak pecah.

"Beritahu saja," tandas Riza, walaupun ia tidak tahu persis jika ia benar-benar ingin mendengar semuanya dari mulut Maria.

Maria mengangkat lengan ke mulutnya, kemudian menurunkannya kembali sembari menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia berkata, "Nina Tucker adalah korban kekerasan seksual, kautahu mengapa—" Maria tercekat, kedua bola mata biru gelapnya melebar. "—Demi Tuhan, Riza. Apakah aku harus melanjutkan kata-kataku?"

Riza mengambil beberapa langkah mundur kembali, meraih kursi di balik meja kerjanya dan duduk perlahan. Ia mengangkat lengannya ke pelipis, memijat bagian itu pelan. Ini dia. Riza sudah memperkirakan semuanya, tetapi ia tidak pernah siap.

"Maaf," lirih Maria. "Kami pikir ini yang terbaik bagimu—"

"—Tidak," Riza menukas. "Kalian mengira aku tidak kompeten."

Maria terdorong ke belakang, matanya menyipit, jelas terkejut. "Bagaimana—Riza, kami hanya tidak ingin—"

"—Kalian hanya tidak ingin aku melihat refleksi diriku dalam diri anak itu, aku mengerti, Maria." Riza terkekeh hampa. "Kalian tidak ingin membuatku mengingat kejadian terkutuk itu dan menciptakan emosi aneh karena kami _sama, _begitu, 'kan? Kalian takut apa pun itu yang tercipta di antara kami akan membuat kemampuanku menilai situasi berkabut dan aku tidak akan berfungsi secara profesional. Ya, Maria. Kalian menganggapku tidak kompeten."

Maria menelan ludah. "Riza, Ikatan Dokter sudah berada pada tahap pertimbangan pencabutan lisensimu, kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini karena kau memaksakan dirimu hingga ke batas. Kami tidak ingin kasus ini menghancurkan semua jerih payahmu. Karena itulah kau tidak diikutsertakan. Maafkan aku."

Riza menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia bisa merasakan Maria menatapnya, dan ia tahu Maria tengah merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Aku mengerti," kata Riza akhirnya. "Kau boleh pergi, Maria."

Maria tidak langsung menjawab, kira-kira Riza bisa menebak apa yang tengah Maria pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku ada di bagian anak jika kau memerlukanku." Riza bisa mendengar suara _heels_ Maria mengetuk lantai, ia beranjak pergi.

"Hm, aku tahu di mana kau bertugas hari ini, selain ruang rawat Nina Tucker."

Suara _tap_-nya berhenti. Maria berdiri di ambang pintu. "Riza," katanya. "Ini bukan salahmu."

Riza tersenyum sembari mendengus.

* * *

Ia membenci rasa kopi di East City. Riza pernah mencoba yang lebih buruk di North City, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak merasa lebih baik. Ia membuang gelas sterofomnya yang setengah penuh ke tong sampah di lorong cafetaria, mengutuk aroma hangus yang tersisa di mulutnya.

Ia perlu sesuatu untuk membantunya berpikir jenih, dan kopi yang disediakan tempat ini jelas bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Riza tidak pernah merasa seterhina ini sebelumnya.

Tidak diikutsertakan dalam kasus yang seharusnya menjadi bidangnya terasa seperti tamparan, posisinya saat ini sebenarnya juga terasa seperti tamparan. Ia dokter spesialis bedah, nyatanya pekerjaan yang dipercayakan kepadanya tidak ada bedanya dengan dokter umum. Riza tidak menyalahkan siapa pun, sesungguhnya. Ia juga berpikir keputusan mereka untuk mencabutnya dari posisinya adalah hal yang tepat. Ia juga akan berpikir berulang-ulang jika harus menempatkan seseorang dengan keadaan mental yang kacau untuk pekerjaan beresiko seperti membedah arteri.

Riza mendesah pelan. Betapa hidup akan sempurna jika malam mengerikan dua tahun silam tidak terjadi.

Bagaimana Riza mengatakannya? Riza menolak jika apa yang terjadi kepadanya adalah kekerasan seksual. Ia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai ulah tangan iblis yang mengambil bentuk sebagai koleganya di rumah sakit. Ia juga temannya. Teman yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan melakukan hal terkutuk itu terhadapnya.

Ia mengenal Frank Archer sebagai pria santun dan terhormat di akademi medis. Nyatanya hanya topeng belaka.

Riza mencengkram dadanya selama rasa sakit yang sudah terlampau familiar menyerangnya. Ia rusak, ia tahu.

"Kau butuh tidur, lingkaran hitam jelek di matamu sudah terlampau jelek, Lady Hawk."

Riza mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar suara kasar sarkastik milik Dr. Knox menggaung di ruang cafetaria yang sepi. Pria baya berkacamata itu tengah mengambil kaleng teh hitam dari mesin penjual minuman. Riza tersenyum penuh ironi, Dr. Knox adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui saat ini.

"Siang, Dokter," sapanya setengah hati. "Kau terlihat sehat seperti biasanya."

Dr. Knox memutar badannya untuk melihat Riza, dahinya berkerut. "Aku tahu kau tengah mengejekku karena aku tahu kau tahu radang sendi tulang belakangku sedang kambuh saat ini."

Riza mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi, kali ini apa?"

Riza mengerutkan dahi. "Kau berkata seolah kau tahu jika sesuatu tengah terjadi pada diriku."

Kali ini giliran Dr. Knox yang mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang tahu."

Riza mendengus. "Kau Pria Tua Sialan, seharusnya aku tahu kau akan memberiku masalah sejak aku tahu kau adalah ayah baptisku."

Dr. Knox terkekeh. "Bukan salahku jika aku begitu mengenalmu, Chibi-chan."

Riza memutar bola mata, kemudian tersenyum sembari berkata, "Kukira kau sudah berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun."

"Bukannya kau memang masih sepuluh tahun?"

Riza tertawa lepas. Itulah mengapa Riza tidak ingin menemui Dr. Knox saat ini. Ia begitu mengenal Riza di saat Riza sendiri merasa asing dengan dirinya. Tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri adalah hal paling menakutkan di dunia. Dan mengenal dirimu dari orang lain tidak kalah menakutkannya.

"Kurasa wewenangku semakin dibatasi saat ini, membiarkanku memeriksa seorang anak yang kebetulan bernasib sama sepertiku saja mereka tidak berani. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mereka mencabut lisensiku sebagai dokter umum."

"Kalau masalah itu, bagian forensik masih kekurangan orang, kau boleh mendaftar jika itu terjadi."

Riza meringis geli. "Kau benar, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu jika kau salah memotong urat nadi mayat ketika kau tiba-tiba … gila."

Rahang Dr. Knox mengeras begitu mendengar kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Riza. Ia menatapnya tajam. "Jangan pernah berani mengatakan kata itu dihadapanku, Gadis Kecil, terutama jika kautujukan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Riza tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dan tidak harus kulakukan, Dad. Aku selalu tidak tahu."

Dan ini dia, Dr. Knox akan menghampirinya dan membawa Riza ke rangkulannya yang terasa seperti rangkulan ayah—Riza merasa bodoh, ia _memang _ayahnya, sedarah atau bukan.

"Aku harap aku juga tahu, Chibi-chan," Dr. Knox berbisik di telinganya. "Aku harap aku tahu."

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming soon ^^

* * *

**End Note**: bagi yang hanya mengikuti _Brotherhood/Manga, _Frank Archer adalah karakter original di anime FMA 2003, semacam peran antagonis, lah :3


End file.
